scratchmappingfandomcom-20200214-history
OasisMapping
"oasis can into fascism" — OasisMapping, 2019 "single, taken, gamer" — Jesus, 1 BC "hahahha i farted weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" — OasisMapping, 2019 "stop, hammer time." — ok, 1 AM (Anno Mundi) OasisMapping, aka Oasis, is a retired mapper that allegedly lives in Antarctica, but he said that he resides in London, located in the United Kingdom. He is the mastermind behind such projects as: * Alternate Future of Obama * Alternate Future of Space * L E E K S P I N Despite being retired, he is still an observer of the SMC and he pops in now and then. He has nothing to do other than to do than Scratch mapping. So no matter what he still wants to be apart of it as an observer. History Creation OasisMapping's account was made on the 11th of May - just 8 days before his birthday. At first, Oasis didn't know how to "map on Scratch" because it was a different platform and things might've changed up but that wasn't true. On the same day he joined, he created his first "mapping" project and series. "A.F.O.S" which stood for "Alternate Future of Space". On his first try, it went on to be his most viewed project which caught the attention of the mapping community. Despite it being short, people liked it. He went on to making 3 episodes of the series, made a 4th episode trailer but it didn't release. The August Purge Most of you know, around August time, Scratchbrick banned many mapping accounts - which of them including mine temporarily and also permanently banning my second account to try go over that ban. Thus, most people called this "The August Purge" because many mapping accounts were "purged" or "banned". Hiatus On September 28th, 2019, he took a hiatus from mapping and as stated on the "Mapperkommuniti Prime" Discord server, he said he would come back to doing more mapping projects around November time. For now, he is working on his countryball animations as people are liking those aswell; and he is also making countryball/userball themed games; and he is also the vice president of The Poop Coalition, which is a group to put a stop to F4F. The War on Renland Oasis played a major part on The War on Renland, helping Spongy on doing the official treaty. Which now Renland is phroibited from boasting about his followers and doing F4F. This also results as Renland can be an SMC observer, but he can not do F4F because that's not cool Operation: Electric Boogaloo Oasis also played a major part in "Operation: Electric Boogaloo", which is The Second War on Gaumont, Oasis was held responsible for the Great Hijacking of ITV Mapperdonia. In which the first day on Enjaia declared war on Gaumont, Oasis ruined the studio. This conflict between Oasis, The Poop Coalition, DugongMapping and Enjania is still currently ongoing. The Pok War Oasis played a major part in the Pok War, he was the person that declared war on Mopscrub when he broke the Pok Chain. This resulted in war, but Pokistan got the dub so it's gucci. Pokistan Presidency OasisMapping is the president of Pokistan for 5 years running now, Pokistan is a republic so there is no monarchy what so ever. Some Controversy On the 23rd of November, Oasis and some other select few of mappers on the SMC Discord were using the peepee size machine on the Dank Memer bot. Eventually, it esceleated to Nemo kicking him from the group. Oasis was somewhat furious as well as other users. Oasis was a part of the select few mappers that were kicked. This led up to Nemo leaving the SMC, but on the 24th of November. Oasis got banned on Scratch, and all of his alts were. Even his brothers account. On the 25th of November, Oasis got IP banned on Scratch. This is where he drew the line, and called it quits. Here is the project where he announced it: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/348307338/ Guess Who's Back? That's right, just a month later Oasis got unbanned from Scratch as well as his IP ban being lifted, he had quite a long talk with the Scratch appeals team. It was a back and forth talk via email, usually it took 48 hours for them to respond back to Oasis's emails; but fortunately, Oasis returns to Scratch in the same month of December on the 22nd-23rd of December; but his ban got lifted on the 20th of December. A little early Christmas gift for him. From the wise words of Slim Shady, "Guess who's back, back again?" Personal Life Oasis currently resides in somewhere in the United Kingdom.. it's in London, okay, it's in London. He use to live in Glasgow, Scotland; because that was where he was born in. He has a passion for technology and aspires to be a software engineer at Microsoft or one of the big tech companies that would be around at the time he's aged up a bit. Oasis is also quite good at Geography, most of the time on his Geography exams he would get A's. He is also 13, and he has started year 9 (ninth grade for you Americans) and he is often the "nerdy" or "quiet" one in the class. He would sweat it out though at period 2, 4 or 5 because period 2 is when he gets to go break, period 4 is when he gets to go lunch and period 5 is when he gets to go home. He doesn't sweat it out at Math's though, because he knows his stupid Mathematics teacher would keep him at the end of class. Oasis is also athletic, he plays for his high school: rugby team, track and field team, cricket team and football/soccer team (as GK). Oasis is a traveller too, he has travelled to countless countries in the past and he really wants to go North Korea but the closest he could go is the DMZ and somehow sneak into North Korea without the guards catching him. He is somewhat obsessed with the country Burkina-Faso, he just finds the name very cool, and he really wants to travel to Ouagadougou when he is older. Oasis also calls Burkina-Faso "Faso-Kun", which is an anime style name. Other than school, in his spare time he often plays video games or just play sports because he really likes soccer/football. Playing at the goalkeeper position, his other favourite sports consists of rugby and cricket. His favourite video game is Persona 5. His favourite Persona 5 character is either Ryuji or Joker or anyone really.... but not Kamoshida, because he's a "nonce", said Oasis. Oasis's favourite TV series is "The Inbetweeners", a British TV series created in 2008. His favourite movies are the first and second Inbetweeners movies, his favourite character(s) in this series is: Neil and Jay, Will is good too but not too good. Relations Friends * Spongy - poo master john * Finn - i guess the mans funny * Enjania - very cool dude, we collab on various things * Al-Deet - has a horrible sense of humor but at least he's cool and fellow muslim so he against haram * Geogranerd - his maturity is way over his age, really good mapper. one of my favourite. * Nemofish84 - come back to the smc dude it turned out that you did not get me banned kermu the asshole did. * WisestMiner888 - obama epic gameing bros, brother from another mother because we come from glasgow and we're the only scottish people in the smc. very. Neutral * Kokomations - haram but not mega haram so neutral * Renland - surrendered against poop coalition so no conflict * Mopscrub - he seems kinda chill, but i barely talk to him so i'll wait for a while to see how we get along Enemies * Gautism - Still an enemy of mine despite the fact he signed the treaty, but whenever he makes treatys it makes it so biased that it makes it so he always wins and he gains a lot of land out of it. * Scratchbrick - You are gullible enough to believe Kermu, and you IP banned me, ontop of that: (for a time being) perm banned me. So thanks. * Kermu - You are fucking lucky that I was unbanned, you survive again... Art Fanart1.png|best art imo NrCookie's Fan Art.png|quite cool Kokomations's Fan Art.png|2nd best art Deet0109's Fan Art.png|pretty neat art by deet 8206B5CF-F449-4B6F-B058-9AAFDC28BD98.png|oh god no no please burn this 68918349-10B3-43AC-A5B8-C169AC24BFFE.png|okay, it's countryhumans but i can't resist that it's literally captain falcon, me and ness combined Trivia * Oasis farted during a Math test once and got a detention from his very biased Math teacher. * Oasis got banschlussed by Scratchbrick once due to him asking for Spongy's Discord. His secondary account was permanently banned because of this. Advice, do not ask for anyone's Discord on Scratch. * His residence is an igloo in Antarctica, and he also works at the Antarctica Space Station. * Oasis got an A+ in his Geography test, resulting in Spongy not being surprised. Category:Mappers Category:European Mappers Category:2019ers Category:Retired Mappers